


Relax, Love

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma finally have a night to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, Love

A/N: Had the urge to write a little Valentine's drabble. I was also inspired by all the behind the scenes photos from "The Words" music video and seeing Colin in the tub. Enjoy!

 

"Oh, man. I’m so glad we were able to have the evening to ourselves. We needed this," Emma exclaimed as she entered their townhouse, already grasping at her heels to remove them.

"I couldn’t agree more, love. It has been a quite a while since we have been able to enjoy each other’s company with out the presence of the little ones." Killian answered from behind her, also in the middle of removing his slip-on loafers. 

"Remind me to thank Granny for taking care of Liam and Diana."

Killian walked behind his wife to remove her coat and placed it in the closet next to the front door. “You know she doesn’t mind taking care of them. She has told us on more than one occasion that she would watch them more if we only said the word.”

"I know, I know," Emma said, walking up the winding stairs, Killian following behind, "I just don’t want to burden the poor woman."

Killian chuckled, “Granny is one tough lass. She more than capable of taking care of our little ones and that pup of Ruby and Victor’s.”

"Don’t call Emerald a pup! You know she’s sensitive about that!" she yelled, even though she still laughed. 

"Apologies, lass. The last thing I wanted to do was to quarrel with you at the end of such a great evening." He wrapped his arms around Emma’s waist and pulled her into his body for a loving embrace. He kissed her neck, right underneath her ear and then asked, "Forgive me?’

Emma could never stay mad at him for too long. It was like trying to stay mad at a puppy: it was futile. “Of course, babe.” She craned her head back to give him access to her lips. 

"I do so love your lips, Swan. So soft and supple."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, pirate."

"That definitely works in my favor," he said, flashing Emma his trademark grin. "Now, what do you say you get undressed and I start us up a bath?"

A smile began to form on Emma’s face as she asked, “Is this just an excuse to get me naked?”

Killian answered, “I don’t need an excuse, and you know it.”

Killian let Emma out of his arms as they both entered their bedroom. While Emma began to remove her skin-tight dress—a dress that left little to the imagination, to the delight of her husband—Killian made his way to the connecting bathroom and began running the water in their claw-footed tub. 

After testing the temperature every so after to make sure it wouldn’t be too hot for him or Emma, Killian began to disrobe. He took of his blue tie—the one Emma loved, since it really brought out the blue in his eyes—and began to unbutton his shirt when Emma walked in, completely, unabashedly nude. 

Emma sauntered over to her husband, who was staring at her as if it was the first time he was seeing her fully undressed. “Need some help?”

"Are you offering, Swan?"

She didn’t even answer; she just picked up where Killian left off, unbuttoning his shirt, then removing it from his person, tracing her fingers over every curve of muscle in his shoulders and arms. As she let the shirt drop to the floor, she grasped at his belt and made quick work of removing that as well. 

"You get into the tub, love. I’ll finish the rest," Killian said. 

Slowly, Emma entered the water. She loved the feel of the warmth cascading over her body; it helped to ease her aching muscles. Laying her neck on the edge of the tub, she turned to her right to watch Killian remove the final obstacle between her and his nude body. She would never get tired of looking at his chest, which was lightly covered with dark hair that she loved to caress.

"Is there room in their for two, love?"

"Hop on in and find out."

Killian, in all his glory, entered the tub at the opposite end as Emma, but within seconds, the body of blonde goddess ended up in his lap. And they lay there, Emma yet again entwined in Killian’s arms, letting the water and their loving embrace warm them from the outside in.

"This is the perfect ending to such a perfect evening."

"I couldn’t agree more, love. But any and every evening with you is perfect." Killian leaned his head down to kiss Emma’s temple, then spoke in her ear, "Happy Valentine’s Day, Mrs. Jones."

—Fin—


End file.
